Rocket Science
Rocket Science is the first stronghold takeover that Rico completes for the Reapers in Just Cause 2. Introduction Bolo Santosi, having familiarized herself with Rico, has decided to give him a testing first assignment. The Reapers wish to break into and take control of a large research facility called the Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility, which the Government uses to test out jet and rocket fuel at extremely cold temperatures (which the Berawan Besar Mountains happily provide). Bolo Santosi believes that the secrets that this facility holds are better served in the hands of the Panauan people and so a hostile takeover is necessary. Walkthrough technician at the end of this mission.]] You will arrive from the helicopter just outside the facility with the Reaper soldiers and the technician. After killing some Ranger soldiers, you will encounter a gate entrance. After opening it from inside, you will reach an open area with a Flak Cannon. You will soon encounter an hostile UH-10 Chippewa, so it will be necessary to use the cannon. You can also take out some of the visible targets as well, as there is some Fuel Depots and a Radar to take out. Keep in mind to protect the technician and follow by his side. When your team infiltrates the base, you will soon reach a pit with a Minigun and some soldiers within it. Take it out and continue moving towards the Terminal. You will continue moving in the pit where also 3 Gas Holders can be found. You can take them out while passing through, but keep in mind that the explosions is quite powerful, and the technician and the other companions will either be forced down or killed if they are too close. You will soon get out from the pit via some ramps. It is possible that you will encounter some snipers when up. Soon you will reach the terminal with another Minigun and a group of soldiers. Kill them and protect the technician when he's hacking the terminal. It's recommended to use the minigun. Some infantry reinforcements will arrive, one MV V880 and the Stronghold Commander in a UH-10 Chippewa. The mission ends when you've taken down the helicopter. Trivia *This base will become extremely useful if you start completing military bases in the mountain ranges. While it lacks in weapon boxes and health packs, it spawns a much more deadly vehicle than many of the strongholds: A UH-10 Chippewa in white snow camouflage, complete with double miniguns. With a few communication outposts and military bases within a kilometer of the base, this helicopter spawn is an easy way to take off and cause chaos in the area. *After the mission, a radio transmission will tell you that the explosions heard in the area was an eruption of a volcano that has now disappeared. *This is the only mission where you have to destroy two UH-10 Chippewas as opposed to the usual one at the end of the stronghold takeover. However, if you are bold enough to hijack the first one, you have around 5 seconds before your aircraft is obliterated by 3 SAM missiles targeting your aircraft. Just enough time to pull out the pilot and bail out yourself. *Of the initial 3 stronghold takeovers, this is the only one that has you go to the original headquarters of the faction. The Roaches and Ular Boys have you travel to other villages in order to start the mission. *This is one of only two stronghold takeover missions that do not feature a sniper. Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content